


Runaway

by elysiansora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Eric nam - Freeform, Fanfiction, Romance, Royalty AU, Runaway, Short Story, jeong yunho - Freeform, just escaping, no ships, very tiny mention of abuse??, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiansora/pseuds/elysiansora
Summary: ❝ the kind villager she saw that always wore a smile ❞





	Runaway

Her life didn't belong to her. She couldn't find her own interest, she couldn't choose her favorite foods, listen to a variety of music, nothing. Love wasn't a choice either.

The princess didn't mind that her parents were controlling her entire life. It's not like she noticed until she turned fourteen. She endured the treatment, not even knowing how she would tell her parents she didn't want to live like this anymore.

It was the moment when she met him, she knew she had to do something about it. 

Never in her entire life did she meet someone so manipulating and two-faced. To everyone else, he seemed like the perfect man. Kind, smart, handsome; everyone loved Chanwoo. 

It was only when the two were alone when Chanwoo showed his true colors. He spat evil words and raised his hand as he pleased. To him, she was only a pawn on his board to become King. 

"Do you really think I love you? This marriage is just a way for me to get what I want. I will use you as I please, just like your parents do." Those words always replayed in her head whenever Chanwoo would put on a show in public. 

The village always came alive whenever a royal wedding was about to happen. They would celebrate for weeks. The royal family was the only reason why the village could live in peace so they treated each event like their own.

She always wondered how people in the village lived. She's only got to see the village when her parent's were making special announcements or when she was exiting and leaving the village.

The princess has never once talked to one of the villagers but there was one villager she could always remember. He was tall with deep brown eyes and he looked around her age, twenty-one. She tried to ask her maids and butlers if they knew the identity of the male but they would always walk past her, making up some excuse. 

It was early in the afternoon when the carriage was entering the city. People were lined up along the dirt road, cheering. The princess leaned her head against the carriage, watching at the people through the thin cloth that separated her world and their world. 

Although it didn't seem like she cared, she was looking, no, more like searching for someone. Him. The kind villager she saw that always wore a smile. It didn't take long as they drove by where he worked. He was giving a lady some mangos and his genuine happiness rubbed off on her as she was smiling as well.

"Darling, don't forget you have a dress fitting today," her mother reminded her, paging through her daily notes.

"Yes, Mother," she responded, sad that she had to stop looking at the man outside.

"And stop slouching, it's bad posture. You need to sit up straight or else you'll never rule this place right."

"Yes, Mother." It was the only thing she could say in return. Anything else could end up in a bad situation.

The carriage stopped once it reached the castle. The castle was surrounded by other tall and fancy places. All the rich people lived closer to the castle. The princess never liked the people who lived near her home. They all thought they were something special because of where their house was located.

One of the butlers opened the door and helped her get out. She was wearing a huge dress that her mother forced her to put on. Like always, she didn't have a choice.

"Go freshen up and meet us in the dressing room in five minutes."

"Yes, Mother," she said, doing a small curtsy before walking up the stairs and into her room. She let out a small sigh as she gently shut the door behind her.

"You're finally here." The voice startled her as she expected to be alone. When she turned around, she was face to face with Chanwoo. 

"Uh, yes. I need to freshen up," she explained, looking down at the floor.

He examined her from head to toe, an uninterested look on his face. "Come here," he spoke, gesturing her to get closer with his fingers.

She did as he asked, standing in front of him since he was currently sitting on the edge of her bed.

He ran his fingers through her hair, almost as if he was petting her. "Did you get what I asked for?" She shook her head. 

"I couldn't. I told father it was a gift for you yet he-" she immediately stopped talking after she felt an unbearable amount of pain coming from her scalp. 

"I didn't ask for excuses now, did I?" She swallowed thickly, trying her best not to move since he had a clump of her hair in his fist.

"N-No.. you didn't," she mumbled.

He watched at her before asking, "How much time did they give you?"

"Five."

He sighed, letting go of her hair. "That's not enough. I had a stressful day and was hoping to release some of that stress with you," he said softly, one of his fingers trailing her body. "Very well then...go...freshen up."

She nodded, curtsying before she excused herself to the bathroom. She couldn't do this any longer. She had to leave, now. She's had to deal with so much in her life already and she wasn't about to live the rest of it with someone like that. 

That's where she got an idea.

After her fitting, she told everyone that she was fatigued and said that she'd be taking a nap. Chanwoo had to leave for his own reasons so her plan was working perfectly.

She rummaged through her closet, looking for clothing that wouldn't make her stand out. She settled with a shirt, a very long skirt, and sunglasses accompanied by a thin fabric that she wrapped around her head. She packed a small bookbag of things she thought she'd need, knowing that it would be better to carry less so there wasn't much to worry about.

Peaking out of her room she called out for one of her maids.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I would like to go to the village. I have something very important to do," she mumbled.

The maid glanced at her outfit. "Does the King and Queen know?"

"It's a surprise! I want to get them wedding gifts! Please don't tell them or it would ruin the surprise.." she whispered desperately. 

The maid looked at her carefully before giving a curt nod. "I'll get the carriage read-"

"No! Can I walk instead? It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" The maid nodded, having no power to argue with her. 

"Yes, it is. Let's go then."

For the first time, the princess felt free. She felt as if she could take on the world. Of course, there were many steps she'd have to take before she could do that but a girl can dream.

She ventured farther from the castle, going towards a familiar shop.

"I'll be over here for a bit. Can you go look in another shop for something for Father?" she asked the maid and they bowed down in respect.

"Yes, Princess."

This was her chance. She started to speedwalk and then jog which quickly progressed into running and ended in a full sprint. The streets near the outskirts of the village were always crowned. As she ran, she bumped shoulders with countless people and could smell the pure sweat that rolled down their tired faces.

Is this what freedom felt like? The feeling where she could do everything because she had the steering wheel of her life now. She was the one choosing what turns to take and what stop signs to stop at.

At that moment, she collided head-on with someone, making them both fall back.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the other person asked as the princess held her head.

"Yeah but don't worry... it's my fault since I was running.... so... fast," she was soon at a loss of words once she opened her eyes and saw who she bumped into.

He stuck his hand out for her and she took it gently, standing up again. He gave her a tiny smile and she felt warm inside.

"Do I know you from somewhere," he asked, and just as she was about to respond, a loud commotion happening behind her make her snap out of her trance.

"Help me get far away from here! I can't stay anymore," she whispered desperately, staring into his eyes.

He nodded, quickly understanding her. "Follow me." Taking her hand, he pulled her into his shop and up the stairs. There was a small apartment there that he called home.

"This is really cute," she gushed, pulling down her glasses and removing her backpack. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so. I bet you've seen better, Princess." Her eyes widened.

"H-How'd you know?" 

He chuckled softly, taking her bag to hang up. "Your so-called disguise is still made out of pure silk and you have a ruby ring on."

She blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I guess I didn't think about that.." she said, sheepishly. 

"Want some tea?" She nodded and he got up to make some in the kitchen. 

As she waited, she got bored and looked around his little house. "What's your name?" she asked, wanting to start a conversation with the man she always saw but never got to know.

"Yunho. Jeong Yunho," he answered. He didn't bother to ask her the same question. He was more curious about something else.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you trying to escape?" She bit her bottom lip, thinking about how she should answer. By time she came up with something, Yunho was already finished with the tea. 

He poured it into two cups before walking over to where the lady was sitting on his couch.

He placed the cup in front of her face where she snapped out of it and thanked him quietly. After taking one gracious sip, she started to explain herself. From how her life was never hers to the marriage she never agreed to and how her so-called fiance was someone who no one could ever want to live their entire life with, no matter how well they can act in public.

"You'd think being born into the royal family would mean life is perfect," she scoffed sadly, "it doesn't. I can't keep doing this. Lying, pretending, enduring the pain and suffering. I don't think that's the life I was meant to live.."

By now, the tea in her cup was long gone and being refilled with her own tears. She didn't even realize she was crying until a finger brushed her cheek.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she croaked, trying her best to quickly wipe the rest of her salty tears away.

"It's okay. I'm the sorry one. I should have done something when I had the chance."

She looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

He set his cup down on the table and looked at her. "It was a long time ago so you probably won't remember but I used to be one of your friends when we were younger. I remember it clearly. We would play in your backyard all day until the sunset. My mother was close to your mother and only allowed this because they needed a way to occupy both of us while they talked. I was planning to invite you to camp out with my family but I thought you wouldn't want to since you were the princess and I was just a little boy who got to play with you while my mother talked to the queen."

She took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Yunho, helping me wasn't your responsibility as a child. We were both so young."

"I guess you're right but after hearing all you had to go through, it's now my responsibility to help you live a happy life outside the village where you can be safe." A small smile crept up her lips and she took her other hand and rested it upon the male's cheek.

"Thank you, Yunho."

The plan was to head out once it was midnight. Most people, including the guards, would be sleeping at that time so Yunho suggested that they get some rest before leaving so they were ready.

Yunho only had one bed so he offered it to the princess who declined. She couldn't let him sleep on a couch, after all, he's doing for her. They decide to share it in the end. 

As they laid in bed, they chased the thought of sleep as it was far from their reach. They couldn't stop thinking about each other and the night ahead. Yunho has always thought about leaving the village but he felt like if he did, something would be missing but it seems like he found his missing piece.

The princess turned around to face him and was slightly surprised to see that he was still fully awake and not sleeping as she believed.

"Not tired, huh?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm too excited. I wonder what's the first thing we'll do once we leave. Ah, I haven't really thought this through, though. What if they find us? What will happen to you-"

She was cut off with a gentle finger touching her lips. 

"Don't worry about that. I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one will find us. I promise," he pledged.

She took a deep breath in and out and smiled at him once again. "I trust you."

The two were finally able to rest after talking and once they woke up, they got ready. Yunho packed his own little bag and made sure that he wouldn't stand out.

He wished his house goodbye for the final time, knowing that he'll never get to see it again. He knew the future would hold better memories than the ones created here.

"Hey, I just saw the last candle go off," she murmured from the stairs.

"Coming," he said, putting his bag on and taking the lead. They stayed in the shadows of other houses, creeping closer to the gates. Acting like ninjas in the night, they crawled past the sleeping guards and under the gates. Yunho went first, making sure that the coast was clear before the princess went herself.

The moment she got on the other side she felt a huge wave of relief flushed over her. She felt at peace. Maybe this was the true feeling of freedom. She looked over at Yunho and he just gave her that same puppy-like smile that felt like he was welcoming her home.

He took her hand and started running. She kept the same pace as she chased after him, giggling as she stuck her free hand out. The moon was bright above them as they roamed the dark ground below, the stars being their only guide.

The feeling of the cool wind brushing against their face and the rush of escaping a world they both wish to leave and never return to started to build a strong bond of trust between them. 

Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw her old life disappear behind her and a new life unfold in front of her. She was happy, glad, excited, and thankful she had someone to share it with.

As the night progressed, the two continued to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea inspiration? The song Runaway by Eric Nam


End file.
